


Seven`s so literal (Story 2)

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: We all know that the Borg are literal but...





	Seven`s so literal (Story 2)

Seven is taking English lessons on 21st century grammar. The doctor believes speaking like a 21st century native will enable Seven to effectively mingle with holodeck characters of that century. She is having trouble with her assignment which is due in five days so she goes to the one person she believes will help. No, not the expert in 20th century history Tom Paris!  
In Janeway`s quarters: Captain. I have an almost overdue assignment. Can you assist me?  
Janeway: How can i assist? What is the problem?  
Seven: Hands over a large padd to the captain while pointing at a paragraph she has written.This word here.It is full of contradictions, it frustrates me!  
Janeway: Carefully hides a smile when she sees that the assignment will be due in five days, not at all overdue. `Talk about Borg efficiency` She thinks to herself. She quietly reads for a few seconds... `Innuendo can be seen as suggestion, intimation/ hint or a whisper. If the word whisper is used in this way then it can be seen as a caress usually in intimate settings or situations...because the phrase `sexual innuendo` is derived from this very word. For example. Would you like to come with me? It will be amazing!...  
Seven: Getting nervous as the seconds go by. She looks at Janeway who was busy reading the paragraph oblivious to Seven`s scrutiny.  
Janeway: Eyebrows rising and falling as she reads. She poses, looks at Seven who was sitting next to her. How did you choose your subject matter?  
Seven: Shall i change the word?  
Janeway: Come again?  
Seven: (Imperceptible smile). If i say `May i touch your buns` Will that be a good example?  
Janeway: What??  
Seven: I believe a practical example will clarify things. (Rises up from her seat to clarify things....)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome :)


End file.
